DETENGAME AGENTE PORQUE HE SIDO MALA
by Susana Minguell
Summary: ...El placer sin amor, es una experiencia vacía...pero como experiencia vacía, es una de las mejores...OS


**DETÉNGAME AGENTE PORQUE HE SIDO MALA**

"_El sexo sin amor,_

_es una experiencia vacía,_

_pero como experiencia vacía,_

_es una de las mejores..."_

* * *

**...Quiero dedicar este OS a mi buena amiga Melangie...ambas pensamos que algún día nos van a detener por pervertidas y a ambas nos gustaría que fuese un sexy carcelero quien lo hiciera así que se nos ha ocurrido seducir y calentar al carcelero...bueno amiga Mel creo que como siempre le va a tocar a la suertuda de Bella disfrutarlo, tú conformarte con leerlo y yo con el placer de escribirlo y dedicártelo... **

* * *

Otro día más que el despertador sonaba demasiado temprano para mi gusto, y otro día más que mi cama estaba vacía sin nadie a mi lado que me hiciese más llevadero eso de tener que madrugar...

Hace unos meses eso era distinto, hace unos meses solía llevar una vida sexual activa...y cuando digo activa me refiero a follar cada noche con una chica diferente y cada día tener sexo ardiente en mi lugar de trabajo con mi compañera de patrulla...

Pero eso fue antes de que me suspendiesen de empleo y sueldo...antes de que cometiese el estúpido error de dejarme seducir por aquella mujer que acababan de traer al módulo penitenciario en el que yo hacía las guardias...ella era tan ardiente, tan sexy y tan jodidamente insinuante que mi verga tomó posesión de mi cerebro y ahí fue cuando perdí la cordura, mi trabajo y mi sueldo...

Ahora ella está desaparecida mientras medio país la busca, yo estoy en arresto domiciliario sin poder salir solo, ni si quiera a comprar tabaco, y a la espera de que salga el juicio en el cual se decidirá si me encarcelan o me devuelven mi empleo...

Hoy hace seis meses que todo ocurrió...seis meses que no dejo de pensar en ella y en lo que pasó...cada mañana me levanto temprano a pesar de que ya no tengo que ir al trabajo para sentarme frente al televisor, fumar como un loco y torturarme con los recuerdos...

Hace seis meses yo era el supervisor del módulo 6 en la cárcel de mujeres de Florida...hace seis meses la gente me llamaba superior Edward Cullen...hace seis meses conocí a la más peligrosa de las reclusas, Bella Swan, buscada en más de diez estados y acusada de violar y matar a una infinidad de hombres...y hace seis meses perdí todo lo que tenía en la vida por momento de placer...

-Vamos nena que me tengo que ir a trabajar-, le susurré a la morena que la noche anterior había elegido en aquella discoteca de mala muerte para que calentase mi cama esa noche. No recuerdo su nombre, y tampoco me importa, tenía dos buenas razones para traerla a mi casa y eso hice...

La noche fue bastante tórrida, a la nena resultó que le gustaba jugar duro y yo soy un maestro en eso, así que pude hacer realidad todas y cada una de sus más oscuras perversiones. Por menos tenía bajo mi custodia a personas encerradas en prisión. Era una suerte que todo quedase entre las cuatro paredes de mi dormitorio...

Pero cuando el sol salía, y el despertador sonaba, cenicienta se convertía de nuevo en criada y la carroza en calabaza...y a pesar de que esta morena me estaba haciendo una felación jodidamente buena en ese preciso momento, debía ser racional y pedirle muy cortésmente que se fuese, como solía hacer con todas mis visitas femeninas, chicas que jamás volvía a ver...hay demasiadas mujeres en el mundo como para perder el tiempo dos veces con la misma...

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?-, me susurró ella un momento que se sacó mi dura polla de su caliente boca y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos mirándome con picardía...

-Bueno no creo que pase nada porque llegue cinco minutos tarde-, le susurré yo con la voz ronca de deseo mientras empujaba mi pelvis contra sus labios para que volviese a abrirlos y engullese de nuevo mi pene que estaba apunto de explotar...

Intenté aguantar mi orgasmo todo lo que pude. Me gustaba mirar como ella me comía la polla, con que delicadeza la envolvía con su lengua, con que descaro juguetón la mordía con sus dientes, como relajaba su garganta permitiendo que la punta sensible de mi miembro rozase casi su campanilla. Hasta que sentí como mis testículos se contraían y el placer se arremolinaba en la parte baja de mi vientre estallando segundos después en un monumental éxtasis que llenó la boca de la morena de semen mientras yo jadeaba de gusto...

-Que buena eres mamándola, nena-, le susurré mientras intentaba normalizar nuevamente los erráticos latidos de mi corazón...

-Necesito sentir tu dureza dentro de mi otra vez-, me susurró ella colocándose a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. Su centro estaba mojado hasta gotear, pero mi polla había tenido ya más que suficiente, además de que no tenía tempo que perder...

-Pues vas a tener que hacerte un dedo, o darte una ducha de agua fría-, le contesté yo apartándola de encima de mi cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo...

-No seas bastardo, no puedes dejarme en este estado, estoy caliente, joder-, me gritó ella quedando sentada sobre mi cama mientras me miraba ir hacia el baño...

-Relájate cariño o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo-, fue lo último que le dije antes de entrar en la ducha y abrir el chorro del agua fría...

Escuché que soltó unas cuantas obscenidades referentes a mi persona pero no me molesté si quiera en prestar atención, esperaba que ya se hubiese marchado una vez que yo saliese de la ducha, y así fue, cuando regresé de nuevo a mi habitación con el cuerpo húmedo por la ducha y una toalla enrollada alrededor de mi cintura, la morena caliente y enfadada ya se había marchado...

Me vestí con mi uniforme azul de policía, que era el que solíamos usar los que trabajábamos en el centro penitenciario para mujeres de Florida. Es un trabajo que me gusta, comencé siendo policía hasta que quedó una plaza libre como vigilante del centro y decidí aceptarla. Las mujeres no solían dar demasiados problemas, y las más problemáticas eran enviadas al pabellón D, que era donde se recluía a las reas más peligrosas o de comportamiento más agresivo. Yo me encargaba de los pabellones A y B, donde las presas eran más llevaderas e incluso salían al patio algunas horas al día para estirar las piernas, o practicar algo de deporte...

Tomé mi café rápido y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, si llegaba tarde de nuevo acabarían relevándome a los turnos de noche y eso si que sería un castigo...

La primera persona a la que veía cuando comenzaba mi turno era mi compañera Melanie, o Mel como yo solía llamarla. Nos conocíamos desde que ambos estábamos en la academia de policía, después nos enviaron juntos a la misma comisaría convirtiéndonos en compañeros de patrulla, y ahora trabajábamos en el mismo centro penitenciario, ella se encargaba del pabellón C...

Mel y yo teníamos una relación un tanto peculiar. Ella tenía su novio y yo tenía cada día una novia distinta, pero entre nosotros siempre ha habido un magnetismo sexual al que le dimos riendo una noche que estábamos patrullando. La noche estaba tranquila así que decidimos pararnos en un Coffe Shop a comer algo. De repente la conversación entre nosotros empezó a subir de tono sin intención y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estábamos dentro del coche follando como animales. Desde entonces solemos escaparnos cuando tenemos algún que otro rato libre y damos rienda suelta a nuestros instintos animales. Nunca nos hemos planteado nada serio entre los dos, simplemente nos llevamos bien y nos gusta intercambiar nuestros fluidos...fin de la historia...

-Llegas tarde capullo-, me susurró Mel cuando coincidí con ella en la entrada a las dependencias carcelarias, debíamos pasar por el detector de metales siguiendo el protocolo, fichar con las tarjetas magnéticas y registrarnos en un libro, -anda pasa que ya te registré yo hace diez minutos-, me susurró ella mientras le hacía una señal al policía de seguridad, que estaba sentado en la entrada controlando los registros, indicándole que estaba todo en orden...

-Gracias Mel, no se que haría sin ti-, le dije agradecido de que me hubiese salvado el culo...

-Ya es la tercera vez que llegas tarde en este mes, si sigues así acabarás en el turno de noche-, me contestó ella regañándome mientras caminábamos juntos hacia los vestuarios donde estaban nuestras taquillas y donde guardábamos las armas reglamentarias ya que no nos estaba permitido llevarlas encima cuando terminábamos nuestro turno...

-Y tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad?-, le susurré yo una vez que entramos en el vestuario acorralándola con mi cuerpo contra una de las taquillas aprovechando que estábamos solos...

-Es la última vez que te salvo el culo, la próxima estás solo-, me respondió ella fingiendo estar de mala leche mientras yo desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón sin permitir que se moviese un milímetro...

De repente la respiración de Mel se volvió un poco errática, ya no parecía enfadada, tenía sus ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada contra la taquilla, sus manos aferradas a mis hombros y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas disfrutando de mis caricias sobre su clítoris y mis bombeos dentro de su coño que estaba húmedo y caliente...

-¿Te gusta, verdad?-, le susurré mientras sentía como las paredes internas de su vagina comenzaban a cerrase alrededor de los tres dedos con los que la estaba follando, -dime cuanto te gusta-, seguí susurrándole mientras aceleraba los movimientos de mis dedos dentro de ella, estaba al borde del orgasmo y a ella le gustaba que le hablase sucio cuando estaba a punto de correrse, -estabas deseando que papi te acariciase el coñito caliente, ¿verdad?, echabas de menos mis dedos-, continué diciéndole mientras ella empezaba a temblar ligeramente, -estoy loco por hundir mi polla dura dentro de ese culito tuyo, ¿me dejarás linda Mel?-, le susurré cerca del oído mientras ella se corría sobre mi mano con fuerza ahogando sus gemidos contra mi hombro...

-Te perdono por llegar tarde-, me susurró ella una vez que cesaron los latigazos de su propio placer...

-¿Qué hay sobre follarte el culito?-, le pregunté mientras seguía acariciando su sensible centro...

-Eres un goloso-, me respondió ella mientras me apartaba ligeramente de su cuerpo obligándome a sacar los dedos del interior de sus bragas, -pero no hay tiempo, Black te busca desde hace rato-, añadió ella haciendo que la sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi cara se desvaneciera y mi dureza se ablandara...

Cuando Black quería verme es porque algo malo iba a ocurrir. Él siempre acababa encargándome los casos más chungos que nadie quería y parecía que su única meta en la vida era tocarme la moral. Pero como él es mi jefe tengo que fastidiarme y acatar lo que me pida...

-No pongas esa cara, no es tan mal tipo-, me dijo Mel mientras salíamos del vestuario...

-Claro, tu piensas así porque eres su niña mimada y siempre te beneficias de los mejores encargos y de los mejores turnos-, le respondí yo mientras la miraba y la sonreía con sorna...

-¿Crees que eres el único al que le gustan mis dos tetas?...de algo me tienen que servir dos bonitos pechos-, me respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír, pero ya no pude decirle nada más porque después de guiñarme un ojo y darme un cachete en el trasero desapareció dentro del ascensor que subía hasta los módulos. Yo me dirigí directamente al despacho de Black, que se encontraba en esa misma planta, deseando que su encargo no fuese muy jodido...

-Adelante-, se oyó la voz ronca de Black al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de su despacho cuando yo toqué con los nudillos...

-¿Querías verme?-, le pregunté intentando mostrar indiferencia...

-Te necesito en el pabellón D-, me dijo sin siquiera mirarme y yo tuve que reprimir un –mierda- que amenazaba con salir disparado de entre mis labios...

-¿De qué se trata?-, le pregunté aunque realmente me importaba una mierda, fuese lo que fuese tendría que ir de todas maneras...

-Llega una reclusa nueva y es código rojo-, me explicó él mientras parecía más interesado en los papeles que tenía delante que en mi que estaba en pie esperando que dijese algo más. Llamábamos así a las reas que eran verdaderamente peligrosas...

-¿No hay otro disponible?-, le pregunté. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde y quizás pudiese pasarle el muerto a otro...

-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer, como la manicura, la pedicura o darte el tinte?-, me preguntó Black. Ahora me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de –jódete-, dibujada en su cara, una cara que a veces me gustaría partir de un puñetazo...

-No-, mascullé por lo bajo reprimiendo mis ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas que tenía guardadas, claro que después mi siguiente paso sería la puerta de la calle...

-Entonces tú puedes encargarte-, me respondió él sin inmutarse, -por cierto, no hagas planes para la noche, te quedarás con la reclusa hasta que vengan mañana temprano a buscarla-, añadió él sin dejar de sonreír. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando castigándome...

-No me jodas Black-, solté exasperado mirándole fijamente...

-Se que has vuelto a llegar tarde-, me dijo él clavando sus oscuros ojos acusadores en los míos, -así que no me jodas tu a mi porque sino te mandaré a limpiar letrinas lo que queda de tu jodida vida hasta que te jubiles-, añadió él sin dejar de mirarme mientras yo tragaba duro porque sabía que Black era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza...

-Esta bien, iré al pabellón D-, tuve que acceder finalmente ya que no tenía ninguna otra opción...

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, buena suerte-, fue lo último que escuché que me decía mientras salía de su despacho. Me pareció escuchar un –la vas a necesitar-, pero no podía estar seguro porque ya se había cerrado la puerta tras de mi...

Con aire cansado y fastidiado me dirigí directamente al ascensor para subir al pabellón D...o el "pabellón conflictivo" como solíamos llamarle entre los compañeros...

La bienvenida al pabellón D te la daba el incómodo silencio que había en el lugar. No podía evitar estremecerme cada vez que venía a este lado. Me sentía como Jodie Foster caminando por el corredor que la llevaba directamente a visitar a Hannibal Lecter. No es que tuviese miedo pero sí respeto, las reclusas que se encontraban en ese pabellón no eran precisamente las típicas con las que charlarías un rato mientras te tomas un café...

-Hola Edward, ¿BlacK el capullo te ha enviado hoy aquí?-, me saludó Nick, el celador de seguridad del pabellón D. Yo creo que él era el único al que le gustaba estar en este lugar...

-Hola Nick-, saludé a mi compañero sin mucho ánimo mientras me registraba, -sí, ya sabes que Black me adora-, añadí respondiendo así a su pregunta...

-Hoy está algo tenso-, me comentó Nick mientras revisaba mis armas, un protocolo que siempre se seguía...

-¿Quién es la rea?-, le pregunté a Nick con curiosidad...

Debía de ser alguien de cuidado para que la trajesen directamente a este módulo y encima solo estaría una noche, al día siguiente la trasladarían al corredor de la muerte a la espera de sentarla en la silla eléctrica...

-¿Aún no te has enterado?, debes de ser el único, ha salido hasta en las noticias-, me comentó Nick mientras caminábamos hacia el aparcamiento del módulo que era el lugar por el que entraba las presas como ella...

-Pues no, no me he enterado-, le contesté encogiéndome de hombros...

Tampoco es que me interesase mucho de quien se trataba, en este trabajo al final todas las reclusas acababan siendo iguales y jamás confraternizaba con ninguna de ellas...no era conveniente fiarse aunque fuesen las reas del pabellón A, B, o C...

-Se trata de Bella Swan, la asesina de hombres-, me contó Nick sonriendo, mientras le escuchaba hice un esfuerzo mental intentando recordar los últimos casos escandalosos que había oído en las noticias y en seguida recordé quien era ella. Se decía que había matado a más de cincuenta tipos, su modus operandi era seducirlos, acostarse con ellos y después cortarles la polla dejándolos desangrarse hasta que morían...

-Vaya, toda una delicia de mujer-, le comenté a Nick sonriendo mientras llevaba instintivamente mis manos a mi entrepierna que de repente empezó a dolerme pensando en Bella y en lo que le hacía a sus víctimas...

-Ten cuidado Edward, es peligrosa-, me dijo Nick y por su tono de voz se que no hablaba en broma...

-Tranquilo Nick, mi pene se mantendrá alejado de ella-, le respondí yo en broma para quitarle tensión al momento...

-Hablo en serio-, volvió a insistir él, en esos momentos me miraba fijamente con sus cansados ojos azules, -dicen que es una reina en el arte de la seducción y que tiene un cuerpo de infarto capaz de hacer que un hombre pierda la cordura sin siquiera darse cuenta-, añadió mi compañero sin dejar de mirarme mientras yo atendía cada una de sus palabras...

-Esta bien Nick, no lo olvidaré-, le respondí con la misma seriedad con la que él me había hablado a mi...

Escuchamos que un coche se acercaba por el camino de grava que conduce directamente al parking del pabellón D que está al aire libre rodeado de altas alambradas electrificadas. El coche que se acercaba era uno de máxima seguridad, de esos que solo se usan cuando la presa es realmente peligrosa, de esos que yo había visto poca veces pero a juzgar por la tranquilidad con la que esperaba Nick deduje que él estaba más acostumbrado que yo a verlos...

Una vez que el coche llegó hasta donde estábamos y el conductor apagó el motor para bajar y sacar a Bella del interior, tuve que tragar saliva con fuerza...era la primera vez en mi carrera que me sentía nervioso...

Del coche bajaron cuatro hombres que reconocí como de las fuerzas especiales a juzgar por su uniforme y sus musculosos cuerpos, parecían armarios empotrados en vez de hombres. Se encaminaron a la parte trasera de la furgoneta, que era el vehículo que trasladaba a Bella Swan. Dos de ellos se quedaron frente a las puertas traseras cerradas con sus armas en alto apuntando directamente hacia ellas, y los otros dos procedieron a abrir las puertas traseras para bajar a la mujer que esperaba dentro...

Cuando la vi frente a mi juro que mi corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos. Era mucho más que hermosa, era espectacular, una belleza que parecía irreal, no me extraña nada que fuese para ella tan sencillo volver locos a los hombres...

Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y lo llevaba suelto cayéndole en ondas sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran grandes y del color del chocolate enmarcados en espesas pestañas que se batían lentamente, seductoramente. Su piel era blanca y parecía ser suave como la seda. Sus labios eran gruesos y estaban ligeramente enrojecidos quizás porque ella no hacía más que mordérselos de una manera un tanto provocativa. Su cuerpo era de verdad una Oda al pecado, un sinuoso conjunto de curvas resaltadas por dos enormes pechos, un culo redondo, del que fui testigo de excepción cuando bajó del coche, y unas piernas kilométricas. Aún vestida con el uniforme verde que solían llevar las reas se veía sexy...

-Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?-, me preguntó Nick pero no, no le estaba escuchando porque ella había capturado mi mirada con la suya y estaba empezando a trastornarme. Un empujón de Nick me sacó de mi ensimismamiento mientras Bella reía en voz baja...

-Si, te escucho- le respondí a Nick mientras aclaraba mi voz e intentaba recomponerme. Apartar los ojos de esa mujer era lo más adecuado así que centré mi atención en Nick que me miraba preocupado...

-Vamos a llevar a la rea a su celda-, me indicó Nick mientras los dos caminábamos juntos en la dirección que él marcaba. Detrás de nosotros venía Bella esposada y sujeta por los dos tipos que la habían bajado de la furgoneta, acabando la comitiva los otros dos tipos que seguían con sus pistolas levantadas apuntando directamente a la prisionera. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos dudaría en disparar si ella hiciese un movimiento extraño...

Llegamos a la celda. Era un poco diferente a las que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver. Esta era una habitación acolchada, sin ventanas y con una pequeña abertura en la puerta con el espacio suficiente para que pasase una bandeja de comida. Además dentro de la habitación Bella fue esposada a la pared donde estaba apoyada la cama, no podría moverse a no ser que alguien abriese sus esposas...

-Es suya-, dijo uno de los hombres mirando a Nick una vez que la esposó a la cama, después salieron de allí los cuatro juntos con la misma frialdad con la que habían entrado...

-A partir de ahora es tu responsabilidad-, me dijo Nick mientras yo miraba a Bella, nuevamente me había quedado hipnotizado con el poder de su mirada, ella sonreía sentada sobre la cama, -Edward, recuerda lo que te he dicho-, añadió Nick zarandeando mi hombro con algo de fuerza para romper el magnetismo de miradas que ambos teníamos en ese momento...

-No lo olvidaré-, le dije intentando que mi voz sonase convincente...

Y allí me quedé, sentado en una silla que había frente a la puerta blindada de su celda. Yo sí podía verla a ella porque la puerta tenía un sistema de espejo inverso, mientras ella solo veía una puerta enorme de grueso hormigón, yo la veía a ella como si se tratase de un escaparate. Era un sistema de seguridad empleado para controlar en todo momento lo que hacían los reos dentro...

-Hola Edward, se que me escuchas y también se que me ves-, me susurró ella mirando fijamente a la puerta. Yo no salía de mi asombro, los presos nunca sabían que éramos capaces de vigilarlos sin necesidad de entrar en la celda, y mucho menos de oírlos. Así que decidí no hacer caso, seguramente me estaba poniendo a prueba y no se lo iba a poner nada fácil...

-Me siento muy sola aquí-, volvió a decir ella y sin venir a cuento se puso a llorar. Yo tengo mucho aguante pero cuando veo llorar a una mujer no puedo evitar intentar consolarla...

Aún así me resistí a levantarme aunque tuve que agarrarme a los bordes de la silla para no hacerlo. Tampoco pronuncié palabra alguna...

-Es normal que no quieras hablarme, pensarás que soy un monstruo-, continuó diciéndome ella mientras yo la miraba fijamente...

Como era posible que una mujer tan preciosa fuese una asesina a sangre fría despiadada, pensaba para mi mismo observando cada uno de sus rasgos con detenimiento quedándome maravillado con lo que veía. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras estoy seguro que acabaría enamorándome de ella...

-Necesito ir al servicio-, me dijo ella sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. El váter estaba dentro de la misma celda pero había que soltarla para que pudiese hacer pis...

Me levanté de la silla, saqué mi arma reglamentaria de la cartuchera y abrí la pesada puerta de la celda encontrándome con esos profundos ojos que me miraban detenidamente, igual que yo la había mirado a ella momentos antes sin que me viera...

-Nada de juegos, señorita Swan, sepa que no dudaré en disparar-, le dije a modo de advertencia mientras me acercaba a ella...

-Prometo ser buena, Edward-, me respondió ella sin dejar de mirarme, por cierto, tienes una voz preciosa-, añadió ella dejándome algo ruborizado, -y estás adorable cuando te ruborizas-, añadió en un susurro mientras acercaba su mano a mi cara para acariciarme...

-He dicho que nada de juegos-, le grité mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo que tenía extendido hacia mi cara...

-Lo siento, pero me estás lastimando-, me dijo ella a media voz mientras se mordía el labio...

-Disculpe-, le dije yo aflojando mi agarre alrededor de su brazo, -lo siento pero debo mirar-, le dije nuevamente intentando disculparme mientras ella estaba sentada haciendo sus necesidades...

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que me miren-, me respondió ella con un tono de voz cargado de una palpable tristeza, -y también que me peguen-, añadió una vez que terminó de hacer pis, -gracias-, me dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente sobre la cama esperando que la esposase y así lo hice mientras sus últimas palabras retumbaban aún en mi cabeza...

-Si necesita algo me lo dice-, le dije mientras me alejaba caminando hacia la puerta...

-No te vayas, por favor, siempre estoy sola, nadie quiere hablar conmigo, me siento muy triste-, me dijo ella, aunque sonó a ruego desesperado más que a una invitación, -estoy segura que crees que soy un monstruo-, añadió al darse cuenta de que yo no decía ni una palabra, seguía parado justo al lado de la puerta dándole la espalda...

-Después de lo que ha hecho es normal que la gente piense eso-, le dije, ahora me había dado la vuelta y la miraba fijamente sorprendiéndome de ver la tristeza y el dolor que tenía dibujados en su cara...

-No deberías creer nada de lo que oyes-, me dijo ella mirándome fijamente...

-Yo solo se que la han condenado a la silla eléctrica y eso es porque hay pruebas concluyentes que la incriminan-, le dije usando un tono de voz con el que quería aparentar una frialdad que para nada sentía. Había roto todas las barreras hablando con ella, sabía que no debería estar dentro de su celda escuchándola y mucho menos conmoviéndome por lo que oía y veía, pero no podía moverme, simplemente no podía dejarla sola, no podía dejar de oírla, de mirarla...

-Déjame que te lo cuente-, me susurró ella mientras me indicaba con su mano que me sentase a su lado, -por favor déjame, es mi última voluntad antes de morir-, volvió a insistir al ver que yo dudaba, al final acepté y me senté en el borde de la cama pero lo más alejado de ella posible porque aunque estaba esposa no terminaba de fiarme...

-Te escucho-, le dije...

Ella comenzó a contarme su historia, una historia que nada tenía que ver con lo que se había publicado, con lo que se había dicho en los juicios. Ella había sido violada y maltratada por cada uno de los hombres a los que había matado. Su padre comenzó a prostituírla cuando apenas tenía catorce años y esos hombres a los que ella mató posteriormente habían ido desfilando por su cama durante toda su adolescencia mientras pagaban una buena cantidad de dinero a su padre...

Le pregunté porqué no lo denunció, porqué no se lo contó a las autoridades antes de tomarse la justicia por su mano. Ella me dijo que su padre la tenía amenazada con su hermana pequeña, le dijo que a ella le esperaría la misma suerte si Bella hablaba, así que decidió vengarse...

Su entereza, su miedo, su tristeza y su dolor eran palpables. De repente sentí asco de ese hombre y pena por esa mujer que ya no deseaba vivir, por eso lo había hecho, sabía que al final acabarían encontrándola y ella nunca negaría la autoría de los hechos, ahora que ellos habían recibido su merecido ella ya estaba preparada para morir. Le pregunté por su padre, porqué a él no le mató también, y me respondió que prefería dejarle vivo para que sufriese toda la humillación que, después de la muerte de ella, saldría a la luz ya que tenía pruebas que demostraban todo lo que él había hecho y que su hermana se encargaría de airearlas...

-Edward, ¿te importaría abrazarme?- me preguntó ella de repente mirándome fijamente. Yo quería hacerlo, quería borrar su dolor, pero no podía moverme, había quedado como en shock escuchándola, -esta bien, lo entiendo, no quieres tocarme-, añadió ella a media voz mientras una lágrima solitaria comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla, -solo quería saber lo que se siente cuando alguien te abraza con la única intención de darte cariño y no de hacerte daño-, terminó diciendo ella mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas pero como tenía las manos esposadas a la pared no lo podía hacer...

-Deja que yo las limpiaré-, le susurré mientras le secaba las lágrimas con mi mano. El contacto de su piel con la mía provocó una placentera descarga que recorrió mi cuerpo de cabeza a pies, después la abracé movido por un impulso...

-Como me gustaría poder hacer yo lo mismo-, me susurró ella con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho ya que me había acercado hasta ella. Su aroma era tan intoxicante y maravilloso como su aspecto...

-Sabes que no puedo soltarte, va contra el protocolo-, le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos marrones que volvían a estar enrojecidos por las lágrimas...

-Bésame Edward, por favor, bésame-, me rogó ella intentando acercar su cara a la mía. Quise evitarlo, luché contra las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, pero al final sucumbí a su encanto uniendo mi boca a la de ella que se abrió recibiendo mi lengua con pasión...

Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello acercándola aún más a mis labios. De repente sentía sed de su boca, de sus besos, de su cuerpo. Mis manos comenzaron a descender lentamente hacia sus pechos, sus pezones endurecidos se marcaban a través de la tela de la camisa que llevaba, y me estaba poniendo muy caliente solo con mirarlos...

-Chúpalos-, me susurró ella llevando el pecho hacia mi boca...

Sin pensármelo...porque ya había perdido completamente la cordura...subí la blusa dándome cuenta complacido que no llevaba sujetador, y comencé a morder y chupar sus pechos y pezones con avidez y deseo. Mi erección estaba a todo lo máximo que daba la tela de mis pantalones mientras ella frotaba sus piernas buscando algo de desahogo para su propia excitación...

-Quiero probarte-, le susurré mientras bajaba mi mano metiéndola por dentro del pantalón que ella llevaba...tampoco tenía bragas lo que provocó que me excitase aún más...ella me permitió quitarle su ropa y, sin recordar donde estaba ni con quien, me arrodillé frente a sus piernas abiertas y hundí mi boca en su coño que estaba húmedo y sabía a gloria...

Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculo siguiendo los sinuosos movimientos de mi lengua sobre su botón de placer. Sus gemidos eran altos y claros mientras susurraba palabras sucias que solo alentaban más y más mis ganas de follarla hasta que sentí como se derramó dentro de mi boca con fuerza...

-Déjame probarte a mi-, me susurró ella mientras yo repartía besos entra sus muslos para después ascender por su tripa, sus pechos, su cuello, hasta llegar a su boca que esperaba entre abierta mis besos...

-¿Prometes no hacer ninguna tontería?-, le pregunté mirándola fijamente mientras ella acariciaba mi pene por encima de la tela de mi pantalón con su pie, ya que aún seguía esposada...

-Solo quiero probarte, tocarte, sentirte-, me susurró ella sin dejar de mirar como mi cara empezaba a transformase en puro placer sintiendo las caricias de su pie contra mi dureza, -si esto te gusta, imagina lo que puedo hacer con mi boca-, me susurró ella nuevamente y ese fue el detonante para que liberase sus manos...

Ella cayó sobre mi cuerpo dejándome tumbado sobre el colchón. Atacó mi cuello como si de repente se hubiese transformado en una vampiresa ávida de sangre. Yo comencé a desabrochar mis pantalones porque no podía aguantar ni un minuto más sin liberar mi verga de la cárcel de mis calzoncillos. Bella entendió mis intenciones y me ayudó a bajar mis pantalones que acabaron en el suelo junto con mis calzoncillos...

-Que polla más grande, y que pinta más rica tiene-, me susurró ella mientras se quedaba unos minutos mirando fijamente mi pene mientras se relamía los labios. Ese gesto provocó que mi miembro temblase de excitación...

-Es toda tuya, cómetela-, le dije yo con impaciencia mientras veía como ella agarraba mi falo con firmeza sujetándolo desde la base y después comenzaba a delinear las marcadas venas de mi glande con la punta de su lengua. Yo mientras tanto me masajaeaba mis testículos para acrecentar el placer...

Bella comenzó a comerse mi polla como una fiera a la que acabasen de darle un trozo de carne después de estar días sin comer. Con cada chupada que le daba a mi verga yo ascendía un peldaño más directo al paraíso...o en este caso al infierno, pero a uno de placer y sexo duro...

No se que coño hizo con la lengua que acabé corriéndome dentro de su boca sin darme si quiera cuenta mientras gritaba de placer. Verla tragar y limpiar los restos de semen de mi polla con su lengua provocó que mi miembro se mantuviese erguido...

-Móntame nena-, le susurré mientras la ayudaba a colocarse a horcajadas sobre mi verga. Se hundió empalándose sobre mi dureza con mucha fuerza, ambos gemimos de gusto sintiéndonos...

la sujeté con firmeza de la cintura mientras ella saltaba sobre mi polla y sus tetas rebotaban con cada embestida. Esta vez nos corrimos los dos al mismo tiempo, sentir las estrechas paredes de su coño envolviendo y apretando mi pene fueron más que suficiente para correrme sin poder evitarlo...

-¿Te gustaría penetrarme por detrás?, he visto como mirabas mi culito cuando bajé de la furgoneta-, me preguntó ella mientras se daba la vuelta, colocándose a cuatro patas frente a mi, mostrándome su trasero en todo su esplendor...

No me lo pensé dos veces. Me coloqué de rodillas tras ella y comencé a trabajar su estrecha abertura con dos de mis dedos que ella había humedecido previamente con su saliva. Cuando mis dedos ya entraban con facilidad indicándome que su abertura estaba lista para recibirme, coloqué la punta de mi pene en su entrada y comencé a empujar despacio hasta que quedé empalado en su culo sintiendo como las estrechas paredes de su canal anal apretaban mi verga exprimiéndola provocándome un exquisito placer...

Mientras yo embestía su culo con suavidad para no dañarla, ella se masturbaba con fuerza. Esa imagen provocó que me corriese dentro de su culo después de que ella lo hiciese con su mano...

Caí exhausto tumbado sobre el colchón mientras ella volvía a sentarse sobre mi cuerpo mirándome con una deslumbrante sonrisa dibujada en su cara...

-Necesito descansar un momento-, le susurré cuando ella comenzó a frotarse ligeramente contra mi polla que estaba flácida después de tanta descarga de adrenalina...

-Tranquilo Edward, vas a tener todo el tiempo que desees-, me contestó ella y cuando entendí el significado de sus palabras ya era tarde. Ella había esposado mis manos a los barrotes de la cama dejándome encadenado y desnudo...

-Déjate de juegos y suéltame, esto no tiene gracia-, le grité mientras veía como ella se vestía con mi uniforme...

-No estoy jugando, y creo que tiene mucha gracia-, me contestó ella sin dejar de vestirse...

-Nunca saldrás de aquí, sabrán que eres tú, el uniforme te queda grande y la seguridad es extrema en las instalaciones-, le dije intentando asustarla para que desistiese de su idea...

-He pensado que podría matarte, igual que hice con los otros que por cierto nunca me violaron, me inventé toda la historia, pero estabas tan lindo con esa carita triste mientras me escuchabas, que continué con la mentira-, comenzó a decirme ella una vez que ya estaba totalmente vestida, -pero te voy a dejar con vida, será más divertido cuando te encuentren-, continuó diciéndome ella mientras acariciaba mi polla con descaro poniéndola dura, era algo que no podía controlar, -¿lo ves?, los hombres sois demasiado predecibles, estoy segura que te hago una mamada ahora mismo y te corres de nuevo-, me susurró ella masajeando cada vez con más fuerza mi polla que estaba empezando a humedecerse...

La muy cabrona continuó masturbándome con su mano hasta que me corrí manchando mi tripa y muslos con mi propio semen...

-Así estás más guapo para cuando te encuentren-, fue lo último que me dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación...

-No saldrás de aquí nunca-, le grité yo desesperado...

-Eso ya lo veremos...hasta nunca Edward-, fue lo último que escuché cuando ella cerró la pesada puerta de la celda...

Y ahí me quedé, desnudo, manchado con mi propio semen y completamente humillado...ella logró escaparse y aún hoy en día no la han encontrado y yo...mi historia ya la conocéis...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...ya les dije que me sacaría algún que otro OS de la manga entre cada una de mis actualizaciones y este es el resultado...amiga Mel espero que te haya gustado...y a todos los demás pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo e imaginándomelo...**

**Besitos...con esposas incluidas...jejeje..Edward espósame a tu cuerpo y tira las llaves al mar...ya ven que a mi también se me va la cabeza...ya se sabe que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde...**


End file.
